salty_meme_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Ray
Amelia “Mia” Ray (also known as Amimoo, Meme Queen, or Popo) is one of the main members of the Salty Meme Squad and the only female member. She attends REDACTED with a heavy focus on art and is responsible for nearly all creative aspects of the squad. Having met the others in late 2013, Mia was the last person to join the group. Background Before joining the Salty Meme Squad, Mia often hopped from friend group to friend group, with most of her close friendships not lasting over a year. She was born in Maine, with her mother having grown up in England and her father being from Boston. She lived in Australia briefly at the age of three before returning to the United States, where her brother, REDACTED was born. She began playing video games at this time on an Xbox Classic. It wasn’t until the age of seven that she moved to the school district that she would meet the other squad members. Growing up, Mia was often alienated by others and tended to live in her own little bubble. She often acted out and would struggle to find friends who shared her imagination. When she discovered anime in the fourth grade, she started to spend more and more time on the internet, and was soon pulled into a world that would permanently shape her path for the future. At around this time, Mia became extremely devoted to art and regularly practiced drawing anime. She would later move on to a more cartoony, personal art style. During a school picnic at the end of seventh grade, Mia overheard Ian Afif and Cody Sneffits using the word “spoopy” in reference to a meme that was popular at the time. Completely surprised that anyone else would be familiar with something so underground, she immediately approached them. It was from here that they exchanged Steam usernames and became best friends. Appearance Mia is the shortest of the group, standing at only five feet and two inches. She has a large frame with an hourglass figure, a small waist, thick thighs, and a round face. Her hair is a pixie cut that has been a variety of colors, including red, pink, purple, and orange, before going back to her natural dark brown. She has freckles, large hazel eyes, a button nose, and full lips. Mia also sometimes wears large glasses to correct her nearsightedness, although she dislikes the way she looks in them, so she avoids wearing them as much as possible. Mia typically wears dark skinny jeans or denim shorts in the summer with a band shirt or fandom shirt, usually in black. She wears Vans in a variety of styles or black Converse sneakers. Most recently, she has begun wearing crystal necklaces and a ring styled in that of Loki’s helmet from the Avengers films. Whenever possible, Mia wears lolita fashion, which she adores. Upon discovering the defeat of Toadstool McFearsome, the spirit of the five Dream Council members appeared before Mia and her squad members. Princess Charlotte Lareverie approached Mia and crowned her Rose Princess, assigning her friends as members of the Rose Court. Personality As a devoted artist, Mia is extremely right-brained and excels in creativity. She has a very friendly, open, and kind-hearted temperament. She dislikes harsh judgement and believes that people should be free to love whatever and whoever they want to love, as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone else. She is a frequent daydreamer as well as lucid dreamer. Because of this, she often becomes distracted or carried away, and tends to have her head in the clouds. Mia is also very naïve and sensitive, and is often described as overemotional. She cries easily. Her extreme sense of empathy often leaves her oblivious to those who wish to do harm. Mia isn’t as deeply involved in the gaming world as the other squad members, though she does still enjoy them and plays when she feels like it. Her favorite games include Minecraft, the Elder Scrolls series, the Portal series, and various rhythm games. Although she has a boyfriend (who isn't in the Squad), she is infamous for easily falling in love with fictional characters, both male and female, jokingly calling her long list of crushes her “harem”. These include Caesar Zeppeli from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, Wheatley from Portal 2, Karliah from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, and, most recently, Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Mia suffers from a variety of mental disorders, the most notable being OCD. Because of this, she has a tendency to obsess and will easily dwell on small things. La Reverie Abilities Through La Reverie, Mia is granted the use of healing kisses, telepathy, and hand-wielded magic in the form of pink energy and rose petals. Her Hero Form is Rosa Lepus. In this, she wields a staff called Rosebane, which can take on the form of a rapier when needed. Along with the other squad members, Mia can also travel through fictional universes without altering the actual events of the stories. She has a strange charming effect on fictional characters, something that comes in handy when dealing with villains. Her familiar is the rabbit. Other Abilities Mia is a relatively well-practiced artist and cartoonist, working in multiple styles and mediums. She is also an experienced writer and can speak a small amount of French. Trivia * Mia's nickname was not given to her- she chose it herself after referring to herself as it for a while. * Mia owns a pet dog, a bichon-shitzu mix named Sammy. * Mia despises bananas and cannot stand the smell of them when they are peeled. * Mia has food allergies to all nuts except for almonds and raw egg. She also has exercise-induced asthma, which is an issue in the case that she must run for a long time. * The actual Amelia Ray wrote this entire Wiki herself and drew all of the illustrations. (You're welcome.)